


下午茶

by julian0725



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄傳說 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julian0725/pseuds/julian0725
Summary: 身在海尼森的吉爾菲艾斯和楊建立起了真正的友誼，與此同時，他發現自己並不知道該如何定義自己和萊茵哈特。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Siegfried Kircheis, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意注意：  
> 1.萊吉。楊吉只是好友，保證沒戲。  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.全員存活沒人死了  
> 4.小學文筆，敬請多多包涵啊

「⋯⋯督⋯⋯提督！提督！！」  
伴隨著身體被劇烈搖晃，楊從軟綿綿、暖洋洋的午睡中不情不願地被迫醒來。  
「尤里安，再五分⋯⋯」  
「不行！快起來！吉爾菲艾斯大公已經到了！」  
尤里安急得跺腳，使盡全力把楊從被窩裡掀得摔下床後，就慌慌張張地跑走了。  
「好痛⋯⋯尤里安，好無情⋯⋯」  
楊扶著摔痛了的腰從地上爬起來，扯了扯睡得發皺的襯衫，權當盡了衣著禮節，就一拐一拐地下樓去了。  
如願退役後，楊過上了夢想中的退休生活。七個月來，除了每週一天雙眼發亮地到國防軍事學校教授戰史通論，剩下的六天他每天埋首書房，徹底成了一隻米蟲。

與之相對，吉爾菲艾斯大公自從七個月前乘著巴爾巴洛沙降臨海尼森、成為帝國在巴特拉星系的代表以來，就整天忙得足不沾地，像個無法停下的陀螺。  
巴特拉星系實行自治，吉爾菲艾斯大公實際上只是帝國統治的象徵，沒有行政權。但為了拿捏好帝國與自治領之間既保持一定距離、又擁有統治權的微妙關係，大公採取了友好親和政策，作為貴賓頻繁地出現在各種政治和社交場合。  
楊曾經一邊看著電視轉播，一邊評論：  
「不得不承認，皇帝派吉爾菲艾斯大公來海尼森真是非常英明。尤里安，你看現場每個人的表情，都和你現在一樣啊。再這樣下去，巴特拉星系的民主可能要經由民主程序消滅自己，自願被帝國統治了。」  
吉爾菲艾斯大公英俊的外形和溫柔的微笑、體貼有禮的舉止，確實風靡了海尼森。他彬彬有禮、帶著舊時代的紳士風度，再加上新帝國唯一冊封的大公身分，收到了媒體「這就是真正的貴族！」的評價。但大公本人對這個評價卻是笑著搖頭，民主自由的海尼森，果然對「真正的貴族」一無所知啊。

雖然吉爾菲艾斯一週七天的行程滿檔，但「和楊結交」始終排在他內心的待辦事項第一條。於是在吉爾菲艾斯的積極之下，兩人很快進行了第一次公開正式的拜會。  
「奇蹟的楊」和「不敗提督」微笑握手的照片，佔據了海尼森各種大小新聞整整一週。從「民主與帝制的握手」到「海尼森的未來不容樂觀」，從「帝國大公—最新的黃金單身漢」到「楊元帥英偉氣概不減」，從政治到娛樂新聞，滿滿都是兩人在會面中的各種合照。

一週後，就在楊一邊抱怨著這些新聞何時才能到頭、一邊狠狠關掉電視時，吉爾菲艾斯的視訊要求來了。  
「楊提督，晚安。」  
「啊⋯⋯大公殿下，晚安。」  
「抱歉打擾您了⋯⋯其實，我取消了明天中午的活動。我能請您吃頓午餐嗎？」吉爾菲艾斯說完，輕輕地歪了一下頭，露出輕鬆的笑容。「這是私人邀請。」  
「好。」楊發現自己的嘴鬼使神差的代替大腦回答了。  
通訊結束後，楊使勁地捏了自己的嘴一下。雖然吉爾菲艾斯大公總是令人心生好感，但和這種銀河系的中心人物有牽扯，不是應該全力避免的嘛！  
隨後，在尤里安莫名其妙的視線裡，楊痛得哇哇叫，眼淚都快掉出來了。

第二天中午，兩人約在楊喜歡的餐廳「三月兔」店門外見面。  
為免失禮，楊提早了15分鐘到達，但讓他大吃一驚的是，他遠遠已經看見一個高個子站在店外。楊只好急急忙忙地全力跑過去。吉爾菲艾斯看到楊朝他跑來，也露出笑容，移動腳步，快步迎了上去。  
兩人在半路上相逢時，楊雖然氣喘吁吁，卻同時也因為這彷彿戀人久別重逢的荒謬場景忍不住大笑起來。  
「哈、哈哈哈！大公殿下，這真是、哈哈哈哈！」  
吉爾菲艾斯的微笑越來越大，終於忍不住也跟著笑個不停。

從那以後，他們建立起真正的友誼。

——————————————————

楊搔著頭髮走進餐廳時，吉爾菲艾斯正好從咖啡杯中抬頭。水蒸氣讓他的臉孔看起來有些模糊，海藍色的雙眼因此顯得更醒目了。  
吉爾菲艾斯今天的情緒不對啊。楊心想。  
「楊，不好意思，我已經開動了。」  
「啊啊，別在意。是尤里安逼你的吧。」  
楊拉開吉爾菲艾斯對面的椅子坐下。  
「是提督賴床的錯。殿下完——全沒有不好意思的必要！」  
尤里安一邊為楊送上剛泡的紅茶，一邊不滿地反駁。  
「在吉爾菲艾斯面前，尤里安是不是覺得我比路邊的小石頭還不如呢～」  
「才、才沒有這種事！」  
被消遣了的尤里安臉紅了，慌慌張張地逃進了廚房。

看著吉爾菲艾斯笑得瞇起來的雙眼，楊很沒坐相地往桌上一趴。  
「我的腰好痛啊，吉爾菲艾斯。你竟然沒有發現。」  
「嗯？怎麼了？為什麼腰痛？是因為昨天一整天駝著背看書、還是癱在沙發上看書造成的呢？」  
楊盯著吉爾菲艾斯，聲音悶悶地從臂彎裡傳來。  
「殿下，你來海尼森之後真的學壞了。」

———————————  
做夢都沒想到我這種懶人會開新坑。  
但是我實在是太想看楊吉溫柔又平靜的相處畫面⋯所以就伸出大腿割下去瞭。  
寫這兩人真的好愉快啊，不同方向的萌啊！！


	2. Chapter 2

「殿下，你來海尼森之後真的學壞了。」  
「別這樣挖苦我啊，楊。」  
吉爾菲艾斯露出微笑，把臉和手肘一同架在桌上，和楊一起行儀不端起來。  
「沒有注意到你身體不適，真是對不起。你的腰怎麼了？我真心真意、非常擔心唷。」  
「越是強調越顯得虛偽⋯⋯」楊小聲嘟囔著。  
「都是因為殿下大駕光臨，害我被尤里安掀下床了。殿下在海尼森的時間越久，我的待遇就越差，這究竟是怎麼一回事？」  
楊越說越不滿，最後幾句更是抬起頭來，朝廚房的方向嚷嚷。

吉爾菲艾斯驚訝得瞪大眼睛，嘴也微微張開。  
掀下床。  
吉爾菲艾斯無法想像自己對任何人做出這種事，即使是最親密的人也不會，即使是萊⋯陛下。吉爾菲艾斯立刻抹去心裡的念頭。即使只是想像，也不能允許。  
舊同盟的——不，不如說是楊艦隊的——上下關係不停地刷新他的眼界。自己來到海尼森之後已經學了不少，也放鬆了不少，但楊總是能拿出新花樣來令他驚訝。從各種層面來說，楊都不愧為奇蹟的魔術師啊。  
笑意突然湧上，吉爾菲艾斯先是把頭扭開、繼而伸手掩住嘴，忍得身體都開始發抖後，終於還是噗一聲笑了出來。

吉爾菲艾斯眼裡冰塊一般的東西融化了。但楊並不打算放過他，他噘著嘴繼續抱怨。  
「殿下的擔心，竟然是用嘲笑的形式表現。帝國的禮節可真奇特。」  
吉爾菲艾斯看著楊的雙眼，收起笑容。  
「謝謝你，楊。我沒事的，別擔心我。」  
「⋯⋯嗯。」  
楊側著頭趴著，深不見底的漆黑瞳孔依然盯著吉爾菲艾斯。  
在這種視線之下，吉爾菲艾斯總是有被看穿、無所遁形的感覺。這種不安感提醒著自己，眼前這個懶洋洋的青年是魔術師楊、宇宙中唯一能讓陛下視為對手的智將。  
「陛下昨晚召見我了。」  
吉爾菲艾斯終於放棄隱瞞的企圖，說出了沉沉壓在他心口的事。  
「當然。能讓你心神不寧的，除了那位皇帝陛下還有誰呢。這次視訊是⋯⋯隔六天？」  
「別用那種語氣說陛下，楊。」  
吉爾菲艾斯立刻皺起眉頭抗議。  
「對不起，我的錯。」  
楊坐直身體，正正經經的道了歉。每個人心中都有不可侵犯之處，顯而易見，面前這位的聖域裡只住著皇帝一人。不論自己受到怎樣的對待，他都不放在心上，聖域永遠至高無上、聖裁永遠正確。  
想到這，楊忍不住淡淡地補了一句。  
「你這死心眼。」

吉爾菲艾斯開口想反擊兩句時，尤里安再度托著餐盤來到桌邊，送上剛出爐的手工餅乾和鬆軟的舒芙蕾鬆餅，最後默默地在楊面前放下一小杯白蘭地。  
「提督，今天特別提供白蘭地紅茶。」  
看著楊不可置信的表情，尤里安又臉紅了。  
「不算在這個月的配額裡，請放心吧。」  
「尤里安，楊如果沒了你，到底該怎麼辦呢？」  
看著楊立刻一臉幸福地拿起白蘭地倒入紅茶杯裡的樣子，吉爾菲艾斯笑著說。  
「但是你總有一天要離開楊、建立自己的家。啊，那麼到時候我就搬來這裡照顧楊吧。」  
「真的嗎？！殿下！」  
尤里安滿臉期待的看著吉爾菲艾斯。  
吉爾菲艾斯殿下說得沒錯，自己總有一天會向卡琳求婚、離開這個家。到時誰來照顧提督呢？這真是個令人頭痛的問題。  
「打掃、煮飯、洗衣服，做得雖然沒有尤里安好，但是我都會喔！」  
「哇——太好了！」  
「不好！千萬別！」  
楊打斷這兩人笑咪咪的對視，大聲嚷著。  
「我可不想被皇帝一天24小時監視！我和皇帝已經談和了！我已經退役了！」  
「陛下不會做這種事的。」  
吉爾菲艾斯反駁。  
「嗯？我不這麼認為喔。」  
楊啜了一口白蘭地紅茶，閉上眼睛享受這得來不易的醇酒香氣，陶醉地回答。  
「不會的。」  
吉爾菲艾斯像是要結束這個話題般，斬釘截鐵地作結。

——————————

26天內，吉爾菲艾斯到楊家3次、和楊私人通訊14次。  
萊茵哈特來回重複地看著這幾個數字，感受著自己心中那股越來越盛的無名怒意。  
吉爾菲艾斯是最適合派遣到海尼森的人，所以派他前往。除此之外沒有別的原因。沒有。事後的各種情報都證明，這個決定是正確的。  
七個月前在早朝上宣布派遣令時，吉爾菲艾斯的頭比以往垂得更低。他立刻出列領命，只簡短的回答了「是」。  
那一瞬間，萊茵哈特緊盯著他的垂下的捲曲紅髮，希望能從那間隙窺探他的表情。他不知道自己在期待什麼、想看到什麼，只知道自己一無所得。心中像被蟲子不停咬嚙般的苦澀感一瞬間變得難以忍受，怒氣騰然而起。他抬高下巴，用加倍傲慢的語氣宣布：「三天後出發。」  
「是。」  
吉爾菲艾斯毫無遲疑，立刻再次回答。他的語彙枯竭了？沒有第二個字可以使用？  
禿鷹之城的受降儀式後，萊茵哈特派遣傳令兵通知吉爾菲艾斯不可再直呼上司名字、沒有詢問的事不得再主動評論。覆命的傳令兵回答，吉爾菲艾斯非常恭順，沒有任何不滿的神情。此後他嚴守份際、再也不逾矩，對自己的稱呼也改為「羅嚴克拉姆侯爵」，乃至於現在的「陛下」。  
這樣很好。毫無疑問，吉爾菲艾斯是所有下屬之中能力最高，同時也最為全心效忠的一個，因此也得到了最適當的獎勵，他是新帝國唯一冊封的貴族。一切都很好、很正確。  
不是嗎？  
但現在心中這股憤怒感是什麼？  
看著吉爾菲艾斯和楊坐在餐桌旁相視而笑的影像，萊茵哈特握緊拳頭，指甲深深陷入手心。

—————————  
是的！這是沒有禿鷹的萊吉～～


	3. Chapter 3

吉爾菲艾斯從楊家離開時，天氣已經由晴轉陰，氣溫驟降，帶著寒意，還下起綿綿細雨。  
「沒人來接你嗎？」  
楊硬擠在吉爾菲艾斯身旁，把頭伸出門外東看西看。濕漉漉的安靜街區裡，只有路燈和兩旁房屋的燈光，一輛來往的車輛都沒有。  
「你的侍從官、護衛隊，都躲哪去了？」  
「今天是假日啊。我讓他們都放假了。」  
「欸？！殿下您一個護衛都沒帶嗎？」站在玄關的尤里安驚訝得大叫。  
「其實，尤里安，一個人對我來說還更安全。」  
「為什麼呢？」尤里安問。  
「嗯～有道理。」同時，楊用力點頭。  
「欸～提督，為什麼？」只有自己不懂，讓尤里安更好奇了。  
「真的發生狀況時，吉爾菲艾斯如果還得去保護守衛，不是反而比較危險嗎？哈哈哈哈哈！」  
楊伸出手指頭搖了搖，心中浮起了吉爾菲艾斯掩護守衛、對著恐怖份子開槍、一槍打倒一個的有趣畫面，被自己逗得哈哈大笑。  
「如果只有我一個人，遇到危險時，逃跑的速度也可以更快喔！」  
吉爾菲艾斯對著尤里安眨了眨眼，也笑了起來。  
「哈哈哈哈！要抓到吉爾菲艾斯，對恐怖份子們來說也是非常辛苦啊！」  
楊心中的恐怖份子畫面，已經從開著槍的蒙面人，變成氣喘吁吁追著吉爾菲艾斯跑的可憐人了。  
「不知道您和亞典波羅提督，誰逃跑的速度比較快呢？」  
亞典波羅帶兵時，最擅長的就是演出潰敗逃亡、引誘敵軍追擊的戲碼。尤里安對亞典波羅這種巧妙指揮艦隊的本領非常入迷，雖然嘴上不說，內心卻佩服不已，不知不覺就把兩位尊敬的對象放在一起比較了。一回過神來，他意識到自己問了個不倫不類的問題，臉一下就炸紅了。  
「嗯！亞典波羅提督的戰術，我一直很佩服、很想嘗試看看呢。」  
吉爾菲艾斯笑咪咪地點著頭，露出一臉嚮往的表情。  
沒有被偶像責備或嘲笑，反而是得到認同，年輕的尤里安看著吉爾菲艾斯大公，雙眼裡的喜悅更深了。  
「⋯⋯別了吧。拜託你做你自己就好，光是你做為敵軍這件事本身就已經夠棘手了，再附加這些奇怪的新功能還得了⋯⋯」  
楊搔著頭，一臉困擾的表情。  
「還有，別再對尤里安散發魅力了。」  
突然一陣夾著冷雨的風捲進門裡，刮得楊打了一個寒顫。他一邊大叫「好冷！」、一邊抱住自己的肩膀，往吉爾菲艾斯高大的身前一躲。  
「啊～人高真好。」楊滿意地抬頭對吉爾菲艾斯一笑。「正好夠擋。」  
「非常榮幸能為您擋風遮雨。」  
吉爾菲艾斯露出微笑。這種被親密對待、被依賴的感覺，已經十分陌生了。自從一切都轉為單純的上下主從關係之後，曾經有過的溫情、笑語和親密無間，有時甚至更像是一場長長的美夢，讓人懷疑它們真的曾經發生過嗎？

「殿下！這件風衣，請您穿著。還有雨傘！」  
尤里安的聲音拉回了吉爾菲艾斯的思緒。他打開玄關旁的櫃子，拿出一件風衣外套和傘遞給吉爾菲艾斯。  
「我幫您叫車好嗎？」  
「謝謝，尤里安，外套就⋯⋯」  
「要的！您只穿了襯衫，感冒就不好了。」  
看吉爾菲艾斯還想推拒，尤里安急急地追加一句。  
「感冒了不就會影響公事了嗎？」  
「嗯，尤里安說得對啊。我這件風衣買大了，你應該勉強可以穿。轉過去轉過去，我來幫忙～」  
楊半強迫地推著吉爾菲艾斯轉身，從背後幫他穿上自己的風衣。  
風衣有點緊、有些短。楊退後兩步，上下打量了吉爾菲艾斯半晌，噗一聲笑了出來。  
「人帥真好啊，就算衣服不合身，穿在身上也像最新潮流。」  
尤里安設定的自動車快速接近，在門口停下。  
「那麼，我走了，楊、尤里安，謝謝你們的招待，今天真的很開心。」  
吉爾菲艾斯對兩人輕輕點頭。第一次來到楊家作客離開時，他習慣性地行了軍禮，被楊一臉嫌棄地明令禁止。理由是「我好不容易退伍了，這輩子都不想再被行軍禮！」  
「殿下下週會再來嗎？我做烤豬腳給您吃！」  
尤里安從楊背後探頭，滿臉期待地問。  
「抱歉尤里安，我三天內要動身回費沙述職。陛下昨晚召喚我。」  
「欸？！這麼突然？」  
尤里安非常驚訝。  
「依照吉爾菲艾斯出入這裡的頻繁程度，皇帝也該召喚了。」  
楊一臉理所當然，對著吉爾菲艾斯揮了揮手。  
「有去有回，別忘了我-在-海-尼-森-等—你——！」  
往深夜的街道上亂喊一通後，楊滿臉笑容地把吉爾菲艾斯推上車，站在門口目送自動車轉了一個彎、離開視線。  
「提督。」  
尤里安一臉擔心。  
「皇帝該不會是懷疑你和殿下有勾結吧？殿下他回去，不會有事吧？」  
「放心吧尤里安。我反而希望他們有事呢。」  
楊拍拍尤里安的肩膀，步伐輕快地走回屋內。  
「我能得到一杯紅茶當獎勵嗎？」  
「好的！但是⋯⋯獎勵什麼？」  
尤里安趕緊追上。  
「獎勵我犧牲自己幫了忙啊～～」  
「犧、犧牲？！」  
門關上後，尤里安驚訝的叫聲依然從屋裡傳了出來。  
—————————  
寫到楊吉就停不下來。  
（講得好像寫了多長一樣⋯⋯）


	4. Chapter 4

這是挑釁。  
在強忍著不悅、再度看到楊把吉爾菲艾斯推進陸上車的畫面時，萊茵哈特再也忍耐不住，猛一揮手把半空中的投影關閉。  
恣意妄為、不成體統！吉爾菲艾斯難道不知道自己是什麼身份嗎？他是羅嚴克拉姆王朝君臨巴特拉星系的象徵、朕的代表！難道不應該更注意自己的身份、更自尊自重嗎！  
想到影像中楊對吉爾菲艾斯隨意的各種身體觸碰和吉爾菲艾斯全盤接受的態度，萊茵哈特的怒火越來越盛。  
監視器只裝在室外，情治單位的監控範圍也一直只限於拍攝出現在楊宅窗內的影像，這是第一次清楚拍到這兩人私底下互動的影片。雖然知道吉爾菲艾斯和楊的關係融洽，卻沒想到融洽到這種程度、竟然是這種習以為常的親密態度。  
想到楊的那句「我在海尼森等你」，萊茵哈特無法控制心中突然升起的暴烈怒意，握拳重擊桌面。  
這是楊對朕的公開挑釁！  
鏘地一聲，咖啡杯從咖啡盤翻倒在桌面上，棕色的液體迅速浸染了機密報告書的封面。楊雖然已經退役、不參與任何政治活動，卻仍然是前同盟、現在的自治領中危險性最高的人物。情治單位一天24小時從戶外監視著楊宅，已經是公開的祕密。監視包括楊宅的所有通訊，但只追蹤通訊對象、不包括通訊內容，這些監視範圍堪堪未觸及楊的底線，因此楊毫無反應。  
今天的楊宅監視報告中依然詳細記載了楊家一整天的生活起居觀察，分析著楊是否有不穩的跡象。吉爾菲艾斯大公做為訪客，到訪的時間和從窗外可見的行動、行為分析，也都被詳盡記錄。  
吉爾菲艾斯和楊之間的聯絡往來，從一開始就被萊茵哈特訂為立刻報告的事項。吉爾菲艾斯自然不會有二心，但他從以前就對楊有必要以上的好感，再加上他向來心慈手軟，這些因素都可能會造成他的誤判、影響他的安全。  
吉爾菲艾斯是不可多得的人才，也是最了解自己思想的屬下。有他參與的會議永遠都能順利而流暢地進行、達到比自己原始設想更完美的結果。吉爾菲艾斯是絕對不可損失的對象。保護帝國的重臣、唯一的外姓貴族，理所當然。萊茵哈特並不認為自己在監視楊的過程中，連吉爾菲艾斯都一併監視了有何錯處。

昨晚要他四天內離開海尼森回費沙述職，吉爾菲艾斯只是低頭回答了「是。」，並沒回報預定出發日。影像中他告訴楊三天內會動身返回費沙，他是否明天就會出發呢？或者會拖拉到最後期限，才迫不得已回來？  
已經七個月沒見面了。這次的分離時間比兩年前吉爾菲艾斯前往邊境作戰時還久，兩人之間的距離也更遠。  
雖然每週都能在議事廳裡看到吉爾菲艾斯從海尼森投影參加會議的身影，但他從來沒有私下和自己聯絡過。以前即使他在邊境、在戰時，也會抽空和自己通訊，即使影像信號極差、有時甚至只能語音通信。  
在跳動變形的畫面裡，吉爾菲艾斯的紅髮像火焰般耀眼燃燒；在五官都模糊不清的訊號裡，仍然能看出他臉上溫柔的笑意；在沙沙作響的雜訊裡，他關心地問著：「萊⋯⋯大人⋯⋯一切⋯⋯好嗎⋯⋯擔心⋯⋯」  
懷念和渴望同時在萊茵哈特的心底升起。曾經吉爾菲艾斯無可奈何又縱容的微笑只屬於自己，笑得瞇起來的雙眼也只看向自己。他承諾過，他的溫柔只留給姐姐和自己。  
這一切本來就都是我的，為什麼要拱手讓人？

咖啡已經擴散得整張桌面都是，萊茵哈特捏起封面已經被浸透的報告書，看了楊文里三字一眼，哼地一聲把整份報告書丟進垃圾桶裡。  
——————————  
萊茵⋯⋯陛下，吩咐過，四天內出發。  
第二天有和楊的約會，接下來也許會有數週無法見面。再加上自己雖然無比思念陛下、卻同時也不想見他、不想被他冷淡對待。  
從被通知今後只有上下關係之後，吉爾菲艾斯就無法拿捏自己和萊茵哈特的距離。他無法命令自己的心從此停止愛萊茵哈特，只好在行為上加倍謹慎恭順，演出萊茵哈特想要的「完美下屬」。這樣虛偽作假的自己，令吉爾菲艾斯感到厭煩。  
來到海尼森之後，只有每週一次的大會議被要求投影參加，那是和陛下僅剩的共處時間了。每次會議的前一晚自己都會因為思念和期待無法入眠、早早醒來；但會議結束之後，總是只剩下苦澀空虛。  
懷著矛盾無比的心情，吉爾菲艾斯最終選擇了逃避，把整理好的行李推在牆邊，前往楊家赴約。  
這樣就拖過了一天。

這天的晚餐後，楊看著始終悶悶不樂的吉爾菲艾斯，搔了搔臉頰開口。  
「齊格飛。」  
「嗯。」  
換著稱呼叫自己似乎是楊的樂趣。叫「殿下」時總是接著挖苦或開玩笑；叫「吉爾菲艾斯」時情況一般；沒頭沒腦地叫「你」時心情極好；叫「齊格飛」的狀況很少，那代表接下來的話無比認真。吉爾菲艾斯從紅茶杯裡抬頭看向楊。  
「齊格飛，戰爭已經結束了，我們都倖存下來。我很珍惜還活著的自己。」  
「是的。我很高興你活著，楊。現在真是最好的狀況了。」  
吉爾菲艾斯坐正身體，發自內心地回答。  
「嗯～你才二十幾歲，為什麼總是這樣老氣橫秋呢？這明明就是坐在安樂椅上搖啊搖、看著滿堂子孫、滿口假牙卻還不死的老人說的話啊。」  
楊垮著臉，一臉無法忍受的神情。  
「⋯⋯這是閣下的夢想嗎？」  
「被你說中了。」楊突然笑了。「齊格飛，你們都這麼年輕，卻飛得如此高遠。當然，因為有遠大的夢想，你們才走到了這裡。但有時候，低頭看看腳下也同等重要⋯⋯好好地注視對方，更是⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯你，你們⋯⋯」  
楊說著說著，突然臉紅了起來。  
「這是你和皇帝之間的事，我不知道有沒有資格插嘴，但是呢，那個⋯⋯」  
楊的手指開始在桌上畫著杯底的水痕玩。  
「哎。也就是說，可以的話，你先服軟怎麼樣呢，皇帝那邊，嗯，很難吧⋯⋯就是這樣。」  
把桌面畫得亂七八糟後，楊嘟著嘴做了結論。

從楊家回到大公邸後，吉爾菲艾斯下令巴爾巴洛沙隔天早上八點起飛返航費沙，抵達後直接進宮謁見皇帝陛下。  
————————————  
欸？結果我的主角到這集還沒見面⋯⋯  
其實這篇有先楊前提。看不出來？因為總是沒機會寫到嘛哈哈哈。


	5. Chapter 5

巴爾巴洛沙的艦長在出發前8小時，向費沙報告和排定了預定啟航和抵達時間。  
萊茵哈特曾經吩咐過，來自吉爾菲艾斯大公的報告是最優先順序。因此祕書官也將之排為皇帝陛下今日過目的第一份資料。  
今日費沙天氣晴朗，萊茵哈特一早在辦公桌上看到的第一份資料，令他的嘴角不禁微微上揚。吉爾菲艾斯已經離開海尼森，往費沙出發了。現在就在路上。  
明知道自己這樣的行為傻氣又無意義，萊茵哈特還是忍不住抬頭看向窗外藍天。  
在白雲、霧氣、大氣層之外，在自己所愛的漆黑宇宙中，吉爾菲艾斯正穿越星辰，往費沙而來。十天後就能見面。  
心情昂揚起來，萊茵哈特露出笑容，打開通訊吩咐：「通知巴爾巴洛沙，航行安全第一，朕在費沙等待大公。」  
已經很久沒有感受到這種雀躍感了。這種期待，不，是預知將有令人愉快的未來降臨的心情，已經十分陌生了。上一次是⋯⋯和吉爾菲艾斯一起去迎接姐姐時。當時自己和吉爾菲艾斯還是親密無間的好友，無話不談、沒有隔閡，還能故意用上一些壞心眼嘲笑吉爾菲艾斯受女孩子們歡迎。  
當時的自己無論如何也不會想到，未來會變成這樣吧。從前是真的認為吉爾菲艾斯會永遠陪伴在身邊；和吉爾菲艾斯分開，是連想像都無法想像的。但現在終於還是變成了這樣。從前的親密，更顯得現在兩人之間形同陌路。  
是從哪裡開始出錯的呢？我究竟得到了、失去了什麼？  
失去這些，就是獲得帝位的代價嗎？依照奧貝斯坦的理論，皇帝是宇宙中至高無上的唯一，因此不需要有對等的存在。但自己認同嗎？不認同的話，為何要故意把吉爾菲艾斯的地位降為屬下？認同的話，現在心裡這份雀躍和渴望感又是什麼？  
不需要否認，自己確實非常思念吉爾菲艾斯。七個月不見，吉爾菲艾斯應該多少也會想念自己吧。如果突然到宇宙港迎接他，他是不是會大吃一驚，並且忍不住對自己露出笑容呢？  
也許，也許這可以作為轉折，兩人之間的關係可以有所改變。可以的吧？如果是自己先釋出善意，吉爾菲艾斯不會不予回應的。  
萊茵哈特打開行程表，在十天後的欄位上註記了「宇宙港．迎接吉爾菲艾斯大公」。

—————————————

艦長送上皇帝陛下的通訊時，吉爾菲艾斯著實認真思考了一陣子。  
瓦普跳躍技術在短短幾年間，因為戰爭的需求，技術有了突破性的發展。從海尼森到費沙，兩年前還需要一個月航程時間，現在已經能大幅縮短到七天。只是，七天航程是戰時的高壓縮度急行時間，必須連續進行三十二次瓦普跳躍，對士兵和艦隊來說都是嚴苛的考驗。  
被皇帝要求回國述職，事不可謂不小，十天航程已經算是高速，但還在不為士兵們帶來太大壓力的範圍之內。  
陛下送來的訊息「航行安全第一，朕在費沙等待大公。」是否暗示了對航行時間的不滿？  
「等待」。  
只是兩個字而已，但就連這簡單的兩個字，都無法解讀。自己早就已經無法理解陛下的心意了，從威斯塔朗特之後。  
曾經以為自己比萊茵哈特大人本人還更了解他，曾經以為自己在他心中是特別的存在，但威斯塔朗特毀滅了一切。對萊茵哈特大人的信心、對自己被愛的自信，都隨著兩百萬條生命的灰飛煙滅一同消失。  
「等待」。  
陛下也許希望艦隊前進速度加快，但士兵們不應該承受這些。吉爾菲艾斯嘆了一口氣。如果只關係到自己一人，那必然絕不讓陛下失望，但事關整個簡裝艦隊⋯⋯還是維持原航速吧。  
不能達成萊茵哈特的期望，吉爾菲艾斯的心情有些低落。  
萊茵哈特大人⋯⋯  
他在心裡悄悄地呼喚這個名字，這個已經被禁止呼喚的名字。

—————————————  
航程的最後一天，楊的連絡來了。  
「殿下，海尼森楊元帥要求私人通訊。」  
「好的，請接通。」  
雖然想回到房間裡再接通，但更不想讓楊在線上久候。吉爾菲艾斯開啟影像和聲音的雙重隔離力場，艦橋成為小小的暫時私人空間。  
「殿下，好久不見。為何貴帝國軍人個個都這麼堅忍不拔？」  
劈頭就是嘟著嘴的埋怨。  
「他們哪裡得罪元帥您了，我先賠罪？」  
吉爾菲艾斯露出了多日不見的笑容。  
「殿下殿下，你有時很令人傷腦筋。你對別人不會這樣吧，這是區別待遇。」  
楊一邊嘟囔，一邊舉起手來，把頭髮搔得一團亂。只是十天沒見，沒想到這熟悉的模樣讓人這麼想念，吉爾菲艾斯想著。也許到達費沙、謁見陛下後，陛下又會再次命令自己三天後離開費沙前往海尼森。那麼下一次和楊見面，最快就是兩週後了。  
「殿下，我對貴帝國軍說了無數次，我已經退役了，元帥什麼的已經不存在了。但是上一句才糾正完，下一句還是楊元帥，真是頑固啊！真要以職業來稱呼，請叫我楊教授。否則楊先生、楊、小楊，什麼都可以，就是不要楊元帥！」  
楊揮著手強調自己的主張。  
如果是毒舌派的亞典波羅或波布蘭，是不可能錯過對「小楊」這稱呼表達意見的機會的。但吉爾菲艾斯選擇輕輕放過這一點。  
「⋯⋯抱歉。對世人來說，你是以同盟軍楊元帥的形象做為歷史人物存在的。就算你不情不願，也沒辦法啊。」  
「別講得好像我已經死了一樣。殿下，你心情現在好差啊。這麼不體貼⋯⋯」  
楊不知從哪拿出一本書蓋在臉上，擺出拒絕繼續對話的態度。  
「提督，你這樣和殿下講話，太失禮了吧⋯⋯殿下早安！您今天會降落費沙嗎？何時回海尼森？」  
笑容滿面的尤里安出現在畫面裡，一臉期待地問著。  
「也許⋯⋯兩週後就能再見面了吧。」  
「別這樣，我還希望你能留越久越好呢。」楊慌慌張張拿下書本，湊近鏡頭。「皇帝應該會有所表示吧。不過，要是你堅持留在原地，不肯前進也不願意後退，兩週後見也不是不可能。希望別這麼快就再見啊，殿下。」  
和楊的通訊結束後，吉爾菲艾斯沒有解除隔離力場，繼續停留在這小小的空間裡，眺望著眼前逐漸接近的沙色行星。楊似乎相信一切會有轉機，吉爾菲艾斯實在不能理解他對這件事的自信由何而來。  
巴爾巴洛沙將在三十分鐘後降落，吉爾菲艾斯的手心微微發熱，心臟搏動的速度也越來越快，他伸手壓著胸口，希望自己能平靜下來。  
他必須平靜下來，做好心理準備，才能通過再次面對皇帝陛下的考驗。

———————————  
虧得小楊專程視訊指導，小吉半點都沒開竅～～


	6. Chapter 6

當巴爾巴洛沙火焰般的身影出現在天際時，萊茵哈特猛地從座位上站起。  
他快步離開室內，往停機坪前進。心跳的速度越來越快，血流像浪潮般沖刷過身軀四肢，在指尖帶來麻痺感，心底不由自主地升起某種奇妙的戰慄感。  
經過有落地窗的通道時，萊茵哈特再次確認巴爾巴洛沙的位置。巨大的艦身已經在眼前，萊茵哈特壓抑著自己想奔跑的衝動，再次加快腳步走出門口。  
到達停機坪旁時，巴爾巴洛沙正伸出起降架，以和帶著強烈壓迫性身軀相反的溫柔，輕輕地降落在地面。  
艦隊降落擾動了空氣、揚起風來。黃金獅子旗在身後獵獵飛揚，諭知皇帝陛下在此。  
長長的瀏海隨風揚起遮擋了視線，萊茵哈特不耐煩地伸手撥開。  
好久沒修剪頭髮了。  
這個念頭突然闖進腦海。  
宮內省曾經要求過為自己修剪頭髮，但都被自己以「朕沒空」、「不需要」的理由拒絕了。  
以前自己曾經是短髮，吉爾菲艾斯總是定期幫忙修剪，先輕輕在脖子上圍上大塊布料，喀嚓喀嚓、喀嚓喀嚓。吉爾菲艾斯的動作總是很輕柔，輕輕按著自己的後頸、輕輕抬高自己的下巴、輕輕推著自己的下頷往左轉往右轉。  
萊茵哈特注意到自己的嘴角勾起，現在正在微笑。和吉爾菲艾斯之間的回憶總是令人欣喜快樂，而現在、馬上，就要和吉爾菲艾斯見面了。  
注視著巴爾巴洛沙仍然緊閉的主艙門，萊茵哈特等待著。  
吉爾菲艾斯應該已經看見自己親自來迎接他了，為何還不開艙門？為何還不現身？吉爾菲艾斯、吉爾菲艾斯⋯⋯  
———————————  
看到快步走出建築物的金色身影時，吉爾菲艾斯一度以為自己終於因為過度思念而產生了幻覺。  
但是，即使只是幻覺，他也無法移開雙眼。  
陛下的頭髮又長長了。那銳利的眼神和全心全意前進的模樣，依然如此耀眼奪目。陛下是否瘦了些呢？是不是沒有好好進食、好好休息？宮內省和秘書官，應該都管不了他吧⋯⋯  
那麼，自己就管得了嗎？  
吉爾菲艾斯猛然從漫遊的思緒中回神。

萊茵哈特走到軍旗下站定，昂起精緻的下巴，視線突然直射吉爾菲艾斯所在的舷窗。  
視線對上了！吉爾菲艾斯一驚，不由自主後退了半步。接著又很快想起，舷窗只有單向可視，並且陛下不會知道自己就站在窗後。  
陛下身著正式的軍禮服。那麼，這是皇帝陛下突然來到宇宙港迎接帝國大公了。  
吉爾菲艾斯看了看自己的衣著。軍服雖然一絲不苟，卻不合這樣的場面；此外，為了著陸後能迅速行動，自己連披風都沒披⋯⋯現在命人去取也來不及了。  
此行似乎總是在令陛下失望。從出發日、到航行時間、到最後的衣著，都沒能達到一個盡忠職守臣下的本分。  
——————————  
士兵們依然站得筆挺、直視前方，毫不鬆懈；行政官僚和侍從們，則開始不安地互相對視、偷偷觀察大公殿下。  
旗艦已經停妥，所有人都站在艙門旁等待大公殿下下令開艙。  
皇帝陛下毫無前兆的突然現身，實在令人措手不及。看到舷窗外立起黃金獅子旗時，祕書官那忙碌不已卻井然有序的大腦內，出現了好幾秒鐘的空白。  
陛下著軍禮服蒞臨，但殿下只身穿軍常服，別說未著禮服，甚至連出席正式場合時必須穿戴的披風都沒披上。失職，我的失職。  
火上加油的是，現在陛下已在停機坪等待，大公殿下卻望著舷窗外不發一語。  
停機坪上飛揚的黃金獅子旗帶給人的威壓感實在太強，數著秒繼續等待了一分鐘之久，祕書官再也忍耐不下去，壓抑住一開口就只想嘆氣的衝動，輕聲提問。  
「殿下，恕我冒犯。是否下令開艙門呢？這樣讓陛下久侯⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯嗯。抱歉。」  
吉爾菲艾斯轉回視線，海藍色的雙眸殘留著一絲心緒動搖的痕跡。  
「開艙。」  
他終於下令。  
————————————  
紅色的艙門終於開始移動了。萊茵哈特的雙眼發亮、身體不自覺地往前踏了半步。  
吉爾菲艾斯艦隊的士兵們小跑而出，在旗艦下列隊、向皇帝陛下行軍禮。  
萊茵哈特緊盯著艙門走近艦橋，輕輕地點頭回禮，他知道自己的表現和平時大不相同、過於漫不經心，但他實在無法移開視線。  
他想第一時間就看到他。  
直到這一刻，他才知道自己有多麼思念吉爾菲艾斯、有多麼渴望再次親耳聽到他的聲音、再次看到那個只投向他的笑容。  
——————————————  
停在這裡蠻適合的（自認為）。  
劇情既沒有進展又進展好大啊（自認為）。  
這集沒有楊。（嗚）


	7. Chapter 7

吉爾菲艾斯的身影突然出現在萊茵哈特的視線中。  
挺拔的高大身姿、穩定中帶著輕盈感的步伐、火焰般的紅髮。  
一切都和記憶完全吻合，如此熟悉，卻又同等陌生。  
吉爾菲艾斯的目光帶著急迫，筆直看著自己。一瞬間萊茵哈特內心震盪，不由自主地握緊雙拳。  
這雙洋溢著柔情和關懷的海藍色眼眸，自從唯一的一次爭執之後，就低垂隱藏起來，再也沒有見到過。萊茵哈特清楚，之所以失去這份注視和關愛，肇因於自己。一直以來吉爾菲艾斯給予自己的，遠超過上下臣屬和朋友，毫無保留；但被愚蠢的自傲任性沖昏頭的自己，卻妄圖以貶低他的正確的方式，來掩蓋自己的錯誤⋯⋯  
就是這個。萊茵哈特清楚地知道，自己一直在等的、一直想再看到的，就是這個，想再被這雙眼眸注視。多年來咬嚙著自己內心的焦慮不滿，在目光相會的這一瞬間如雪融般消失。  
但是，這一眼轉瞬即逝，吉爾菲艾斯突然垂下了視線，再次隱藏雙眼。  
他快步走到萊茵哈特面前，單膝下跪、隻手撫胸，深深地垂著頭。在場所有人見大公殿下行禮，也都一同行最敬禮，頓時場內只餘萊茵哈特一個人立著。  
「吾皇，吉爾菲艾斯遵您召喚返回。」  
「吉爾菲艾斯⋯⋯」  
萊茵哈特望著他頭頂柔軟的捲髮，一時之間竟不知道該回應什麼。  
「陛下，謝陛下屈尊至此，吉爾菲艾斯不勝榮幸。」  
「不，吉爾⋯⋯」  
萊茵哈特急急上前一步，想扶起吉爾菲艾斯。但在他的雙手還未觸到吉爾菲艾斯前，吉爾菲艾斯已經後退一步、順著他的手勢站起。  
吉爾菲艾斯⋯⋯是在躲避我的碰觸嗎？  
不久之前洗刷過全身的欣喜和快樂突然消失，萊茵哈特的心如墜冰窖。  
是，沒有道理吉爾菲艾斯一看到我就會忘記一切，待我和從前一樣。但是⋯⋯  
萊茵哈特勉強自己開口，但一開口，聲音虛弱顫抖得連他自己都吃驚。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，你⋯⋯你一路辛苦了。」  
「謝陛下，能再次返回陛下身邊，微臣絲毫不感到辛苦。」  
吉爾菲艾斯的話全心全意，但萊茵哈特只覺得自己又碰了軟釘子。  
「⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯頓了幾秒，終於還是說出了想說的話。「⋯⋯臣僭越，請陛下恕罪。看見陛下身體健康，微臣打從心底感到喜悅。」  
「你犯了什麼罪需要恕？」萊茵哈特不解地反問。  
你還會為我的健康喜悅，我好高興。為什麼需要恕罪？這件事哪裡僭越了？

萊茵哈特出現在視線裡時，吉爾菲艾斯用盡所有自制力告訴自己：一眼、只看一眼，即使這一眼無禮又貪婪。這一眼裡也許暴露了太多，但他需要注視萊茵哈特的雙眼，他渴求太久太久了。  
既然陛下肯紆尊降貴來到宇宙港迎接自己，那麼也許僅僅只是一個無禮的注視，陛下會願意原諒。  
兩人視線交會的一瞬間，萊茵哈特冰藍的雙眸猛烈地燃燒起來，光芒四射、充滿生命力，但是，其中的強烈情感令吉爾菲艾斯心驚。他突然意識到直視的時間已經長得逾矩，立刻垂眼避開。  
那強烈的感情是什麼？是正面還是負面？吉爾菲艾斯無法分辨，他能確定的只有自己的心，此刻自己正因為能再次見到萊茵哈特、知道他一切安好而盈滿喜悅。於是他放棄思忖和猜測，開口說出了真正想說的話。  
萊茵哈特回答的聲音裡滿滿都是困惑和不悅。吉爾菲艾斯輕輕閉上雙眼，內心一片混亂。

「參見陛下、大公殿下！」伴隨著鏘一聲軍靴併攏的聲音，明朗的聲音響起。「陛下也來迎接殿下嗎？」  
「魯茲！」吉爾菲艾斯抬起臉來看向來人，露出喜出望外的微笑。  
「⋯⋯魯茲。」萊茵哈特淡淡地掃了魯茲一眼。「你們約好的嗎？」  
「沒有。我約了殿下晚上一起進餐。但我想早些見到殿下，就直接來迎接了。沒想到陛下親自來迎接殿下，太好了！啊，殿下既然已經晉見過陛下，我們的晚餐之約是否可以提前成午餐之約呢？陛下願意和我們一起嗎？」魯茲愉快地送出邀請。  
魯茲看起來非常開心，紫藤色的雙眼閃閃發亮。萊茵哈特有著身居上位者的驕傲，他不能也不願令屬下失望。  
直接將吉爾菲艾斯帶回獅子之泉不可行了。萊茵哈特壓抑著心底升起的不悅。  
「不。你們去吧。吉爾菲艾斯，用完餐後請不要回大公邸，請直接到獅子之泉來見我。好嗎？」  
如果讓吉爾菲艾斯回到宅邸，就沒有理由再將他留在宮裡了。萊茵哈特已經決定不再讓吉爾菲艾斯離開獅子之泉，至少在這次述職期間。  
「是。遵命。」  
萊茵哈特對魯茲輕輕點頭並舉手示意不必行禮，轉身離開。  
吉爾菲艾斯和魯茲平時也常聯絡嗎？畢竟曾經是舊部屬，想必有一定的感情。誰不喜歡吉爾菲艾斯呢？連那個楊，都恨不得吉爾菲艾斯永遠留在海尼森⋯⋯吉爾菲艾斯其實可以不待在那裡。  
萊茵哈特開始設想除了吉爾菲艾斯以外的人選。比起待在海尼森、待在那個楊的身邊，留在費沙和我的身邊，才是更為適合。  
————————————  
楊又沒出場。不知道下一更能不能寫到他⋯⋯（你真的是作者嗎？）


	8. Chapter 8

眼睛感覺有些乾澀了。萊茵哈特用力眨了眨眼，揮手消去剛處理完的公文浮動畫面，強迫自己站起來離開辦公桌，走到窗前。  
萊茵哈特一向勤政，一展開工作模式就是全心全力。每一樣工作在他腦海中都有遠大的構想，為了能更早讓腦中的理想具象化，他拼盡全力在鞭策現實快點追上。這些工作遠比征服星海來得困難許多。現實和目標之間彷彿有無限大的鴻溝，他正在耗盡心力，一點點、一點點，排除萬難地去填補它。高登巴姆留下了一個破敗腐壞的社會，萊茵哈特的責任是一肩承擔和改變它。這工作彷彿沒有終點，而孤身一人立於宇宙的頂端⋯⋯十分寂寞。  
在征服宇宙之前，萊茵哈特的夢想非常單純：打倒出現在眼前的每一個敵人、一步一步地往夢想前進，最終掌握宇宙。對萊茵哈特而言，達成這個夢想雖然困難，卻非常充實。他需要的只有咬牙忍耐、拼盡全力，和，吉爾菲艾斯。  
一開始，吉爾菲艾斯和他並肩而行；後來，不知從何時，吉爾菲艾斯的位置漸漸移到他身後；而後⋯⋯他命令吉爾菲艾斯站在他面前的行列中。  
直到嚐到現實和心理同時相隔千萬光年的苦澀，萊茵哈特才終於發現，不論吉爾菲艾斯的位置在哪，都從未改變過，他永遠都是自己的唯一支柱。  
即使全宇宙都與我為敵，吉爾菲艾斯也依然會支持我。  
哪怕兩人之間經歷過那些事，哪怕他曾經那樣對待吉爾菲艾斯，萊茵哈特對此還是有十足的信心。這不是源於自信或者自大，而是源於對吉爾菲艾斯忠誠心的確知。  
想到此，萊茵哈特苦笑起來。他多麼希望自己能是因為有自信而有這把握。實際上他半點自信都沒有。  
現在吉爾菲艾斯對他，也許就只剩下那永誌不渝的忠誠心而已了。而那遠遠不夠，他要的遠不止於此。  
陽光已經開始斜射，在樹木下拉出影子來。萊茵哈特再次回想自己在宇宙港離開時，對吉爾菲艾斯說的話。  
「用完餐後請來獅子之泉。」  
沒有錯。確實是這麼說的。  
他們這一餐吃得這麼久嗎⋯⋯  
「時間。」  
「現在是4點10分。陛下想喝咖啡嗎？」AI立刻回應。  
「不。」  
竟已經這麼晚了。吉爾菲艾斯會不理會自己的請求，逕自回大公邸去嗎？萊茵哈特不自覺地開始啃咬手指。  
「大公殿下⋯⋯他人在哪裡？」  
AI陷入短暫的沈默。萊茵哈特皺著眉頭等待搜尋的結果。  
「就在獅子之泉，陛下。和您的距離約5公尺。殿下正在門外要求通報。是否⋯⋯」  
「靜音。」  
萊茵哈特快步走向門口，在手放上門把前，他突然又停下腳步。  
低頭看了看全身、扯了扯披風。  
啊，頭髮。  
萊茵哈特知道，吉爾菲艾斯曾經非常喜歡自己的滿頭金髮。  
他舉起雙手由上到下拍了拍自己的頭髮。  
做了一個深呼吸，他猛地打開大門。

是吉爾菲艾斯。  
他微微吃了一驚，抬頭看向自己。  
「陛下！」  
「進來吧⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯不，沒什麼，請進來吧⋯⋯」萊茵哈特壓抑不住想呼喚他名字的衝動。「吉爾菲艾斯。」

吉爾菲艾斯終於又身在獅子之泉了。萊茵哈特的嘴角忍不住上揚。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，請坐吧，坐這裡。」  
「是。」  
吉爾菲艾斯嘴裡答著是，卻還是站在座位前。  
「那，我可以坐在旁邊嗎？」  
「是，陛下請。」  
萊茵哈特落座後，吉爾菲艾斯才跟著坐下。  
終於能近距離好好看著吉爾菲艾斯。他似乎瘦了些。飽滿的額頭、紅棕色的長長睫毛、高挺的鼻樑、柔和的雙唇和俐落的下頷線條。萊茵哈特不自覺地伸出手去觸碰他額頭上落下的火紅捲髮。  
但吉爾菲艾斯像被電擊般突然站起，萊茵哈特同時為自己和他的反應大吃一驚。  
「對不起！我⋯⋯」  
「陛下恕罪，臣失禮了⋯⋯」  
吉爾菲艾斯立刻輕輕地回答，重新坐回座位裡。  
強烈的失望感浮起。萊茵哈特發現自己無法在盈滿心頭的千萬句話語中挑選出適當的話。總之⋯⋯先著手留下他。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，晚上可以和我一起吃飯嗎？飯後，我們說說話好嗎⋯⋯」  
「是。好的。」  
吉爾菲艾斯的視線落在桌上。那裡明明什麼都沒有。  
「咖啡！」萊茵哈特突然拉高聲音吩咐。「送兩杯咖啡來，還有、蛋糕！啊，吉爾菲艾斯想吃嗎⋯⋯」  
萊茵哈特突然想起吉爾菲艾斯其實並不那麼喜歡甜食。  
吉爾菲艾斯的嘴角露出微小的笑意。只有一絲，但是確實存在。  
海藍色的雙眼終於看萊茵哈特了。  
「好的，陛下。謝謝您。」

散發著香甜氣味的巴旦杏蛋糕很快地被送上。吉爾菲艾斯的眼神更加柔和了。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，吃吃看，御廚做得很好。」萊茵哈特熱心地推薦著。  
吉爾菲艾斯端起蛋糕，謹慎地切了一小塊送進嘴裡。  
「怎麼樣呢？」  
「是的，非常美味。」  
「雖然好吃，但還是比不上以前你買給我的。」萊茵哈特說著，露出了笑容。  
吉爾菲艾斯把只吃了一口的蛋糕放回桌上，望向萊茵哈特。剛才累積的所有溫柔笑意完全消失了。  
「陛下，臣買的只是街邊蛋糕店的產品，絕比不上宮內御廚精心為您製作的蛋糕。」  
「不。」萊茵哈特回答。「吉爾菲艾斯，我好愚蠢。我現在才發現，你帶給我的一直都是最好的。」  
「陛下⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯的平靜動搖了。他無法再看向萊茵哈特，轉移視線後，卻徬徨的找不到落點。  
也許速度快了點，但既然攻克的時機點到來，就必須發起進攻。  
萊茵哈特伸手把吉爾菲艾斯的下巴抬起，轉向自己。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，看著我。我在和你說話呢，希望你可以看著我。」  
吉爾菲艾斯的眼睛因為驚訝而大睜。  
「陛下。」  
「叫我萊茵哈特。以前你都是這麼叫我的，不是嗎？」  
「但是⋯⋯」  
「不管我以前說過什麼，吉爾菲艾斯，我可以請求你忘了它嗎？我還是希望你叫我的名字。吉爾菲艾斯，我的身邊只有你可以這樣叫我了。我不想永遠都只是皇帝、陛下、羅嚴克拉姆⋯⋯」  
萊茵哈特清楚吉爾菲艾斯無法抵抗自己的示弱和請求，他放輕聲音再送出一擊。  
「我也是一個『人』⋯⋯」  
「陛下⋯⋯」  
看，吉爾菲艾斯果然心軟了。  
「叫我萊茵哈特，和以前一樣。」  
其實從入幼年軍校後，吉爾菲艾斯就不再這樣稱呼他，而是加上了敬稱，這一點萊茵哈特很清楚。但他必須留給吉爾菲艾斯一點退路，為了讓吉爾菲艾斯「自己做出」萊茵哈特想要的結論。  
吉爾菲艾斯倔強起來時，說一不二、絕不讓步。當然這種死心眼的地方做為吉爾菲艾斯的一部分，一樣令人喜愛；但在此，看似退讓的引導才能成功。  
「⋯⋯」  
吉爾菲艾斯垂下眼眸沈默下來。  
言語施壓的力量似乎還不夠。萊茵哈特內心微痛。自己當初的命令對吉爾菲艾斯的傷害太深了。但是現在不是心軟的時候，必須一股作氣、擊潰他的心防。  
「吉爾菲艾斯。」  
即使獨自一人面對千萬敵軍、毫無勝算，萊茵哈特的驕傲也絕不允許他低頭；但現在在眼前的是吉爾菲艾斯，萊茵哈特不惜用盡一切手段，也要再次得回他的心。  
萊茵哈特伸出白皙修長的手，用指尖輕輕觸著吉爾菲艾斯的手腕內側，做出求和的姿態。軍服衣袖下露出的那一小塊肌膚溫暖而柔軟，脈搏一如萊茵哈特的預想，瘋狂跳動著。  
吉爾菲艾斯遲疑著，張開雙唇卻沒發出聲音。  
萊茵哈特看著他柔軟的唇和唇間露出的溼潤舌頭，壓抑著突然竄高的慾望，低聲開口。  
「可以嗎？這是我的請求？」  
—————————  
這集又沒楊！（淚）


	9. Chapter 9

「可以嗎？這是我的請求。」  
吉爾菲艾斯的手腕內側肌膚柔軟溫熱，脈搏在自己的手指輕撫下強烈快速地突突跳動。萊茵哈特壓抑著內心真正的欲望，不等待回答就逕自拉高吉爾菲艾斯的手，將嘴唇輕輕印在脈搏上，隨即離開。  
這不在計畫中，但感覺很好。萊茵哈特感受著手中吉爾菲艾斯手腕傳來的溫暖熱度，露出笑容。  
下一秒，吉爾菲艾斯像是突然清醒般，猛地抽回手，用另一隻手握住剛剛被親吻的手腕，像是緊壓傷口般緊緊握住。同時他也後退了一步，離開萊茵哈特伸手可及的範圍。  
「萊茵哈特大人！！」  
吉爾菲艾斯的臉目視可見地紅了。  
他也許並沒注意到自己用了什麼稱呼叫自己。  
萊茵哈特像是惡作劇成功的孩子般輕輕笑了起來。「嗯！吉爾菲艾斯。」  
「您！您⋯⋯」  
再次被這樣呼喚，萊茵哈特發現自己內心的雀躍感比原本預想的高得太多。再也不想被吉爾菲艾斯稱為陛下。這稱呼已經有太多太多人使用，吉爾菲艾斯不應該和其他人使用相同的稱呼。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，晚餐和我一起吃吧。原本午餐就想一起吃的，魯茲這傢伙讓我等了好久。」  
「陛」  
「萊茵哈特。」  
萊茵哈特立刻截斷吉爾菲艾斯打算使用的稱呼。  
「⋯⋯萊茵哈特大人。」  
「嗯！吉爾菲艾斯。」  
終於。多年後，吉爾菲艾斯終於再次這樣稱呼自己。萊茵哈特露出燦爛的笑容，無法克制地又回答了一次。  
「嗯！吉爾菲艾斯。你還沒答應我。好不好？晚餐一起吃吧！」  
被萊茵哈特快樂的情緒影響，吉爾菲艾斯終於露出了真正的微笑。  
「吃晚餐的事，我明明已經回答過您『好』的。」  
「你說『是。好的。』，這種回答是答應你的皇帝陛下，不是答應萊茵哈特啊。和萊茵哈特一起吃飯吧，吉爾菲艾斯。」  
「您⋯⋯」  
看著眼前像是少年一般流露期待的萊茵哈特，吉爾菲艾斯露出了令萊茵哈特無比懷念的笑容。每每吉爾菲艾斯拿自己沒有辦法，最後只好順著自己時，總是會露出這種笑容。過去所有幸福歲月像是一口氣甦醒過來、奔湧而上，淹沒了房裡相視而笑的兩人。  
——————————  
「唉。」  
看著尤里安邊嘆氣邊放下紅茶離開的身影，楊終於受不了了。  
「尤里安，據說嘆氣一次會減少七秒壽命。光是今天，你已經嘆氣七次、減少42秒壽命了。」  
「是49秒，提督。」  
「⋯⋯喔。抱歉。重點是別歎氣了。沒見到吉爾菲艾斯，讓你的日子這麼難過嗎？」  
「因為，我很擔心殿下。」尤里安抱著托盤，轉身走回楊身邊。「提督，殿下真的平安無事嗎？」  
「他都笑咪咪地親口告訴你他很好了呀。這還不算是平安無事嗎？」  
楊啜了一口紅茶，閉上雙眼，享受地浸在紅茶杯飄散的熱氣裡。  
「但是！光是這次這麼突然被叫回費沙，就很不尋常，殿下難道不是被叫回去奪權、甚至處分的嗎？！」  
「原來你心裡一直這樣想啊。」  
楊張開眼睛，笑著看向尤里安。  
「我的擔心是錯的嗎？提督。殿下被派駐到自治領，在這裡雖然受愛戴卻毫無實權。他留在帝國領下的軍隊表面上還在，但實際上是不是已經被皇帝內部清洗過，殿下不會說，我們也都不知道。殿下原本在帝國內的勢力也很有可能被清除了。是這樣嗎？」  
尤里安用力抓著托盤，用力得手指都泛白了。  
「嗯～這些推測都很合理。但是⋯⋯怎麼說呢⋯⋯」  
楊放下手裡的書，慢吞吞地抓著頭髮。  
「尤里安，你懷疑提督和我是什麼關係，你那位殿下和皇帝就是差不多的關係⋯⋯不，收回前言，感情量上肯定我和提督是大勝。」  
起居室門口突然響起一個懶洋洋的聲音。先寇布把身體重心靠在門上，歪歪斜斜地站在那。  
「所以，別操那些無謂又多餘的心。你操心他，提督操心你，我操心提督。這是個不健康的循環，給我停下。」  
「⋯⋯別說了，中將。尤里安都當機了。」  
楊低下頭閉上雙眼，幾乎想把臉埋進紅茶杯裡。這下可好，先寇布一次捅破了所有存在和不存在的窗紙。  
還真是謝謝你啊，中將。  
楊轉頭狠狠地撇了先寇布一眼。

——————————  
來兩點甜的吧。這個世界現實存在的刀還不夠多嗎，不需要再刀啦。  
DNT吉也離開了，我真是被一擊清空血槽，虐得夠嗆。好痛啊。  
萊的聲優宮野表現得太好了，好期待之後的種種回憶殺。下星期他就要去掃墓啦，我的（男）朋友。


	10. Chapter 10

最終將吉爾菲艾斯留在費沙，這是前提。  
萊茵哈特坐在吉爾菲艾斯的床邊，看著仍陷在熟睡中的紅髮友人捲曲的髮尾，一邊想著。  
陽光透過紗簾一寸寸移動，光芒的邊緣已經要爬上吉爾菲艾斯的臉頰了。萊茵哈特感到一絲不悅，站起身來放下厚厚的床帷，把陽光隔絕在外。  
但這麼一來，雖然陽光無法碰觸到吉爾菲艾斯，從座位上也無法看見他了。  
萊茵哈特站起身來撥開床帷，輕輕坐在在吉爾菲艾斯枕邊。  
在白色的枕頭上，吉爾菲艾斯火紅的捲髮顯得更顯眼了。萊茵哈特壓抑著想捲動、輕扯的欲望，只是伸出指尖輕輕地點了點那簇火焰。  
在決定下一個動作之前，讓吉爾菲艾斯睡久一些、保持現在的親密距離久一些。

巴特拉星系自治領總督只不過是形式上的王權代表。雖然由吉爾菲艾斯作為自己意志代行者的象徵感本身，令萊茵哈特產生了隱祕的滿足感；但比起將他本人留在身邊，那種滿足感就微小到不值一提了。  
吉爾菲艾斯雖然已經願意再以名字稱呼自己，也再露出了曾經的笑容，但不代表之後每戰也都將告捷。  
微小的勝利不可被視為長久的成功。  
昨晚一同共進晚餐，吉爾菲艾斯在自己的要求下，雖然有些為難，還是喝了不少酒。  
吉爾菲艾斯在海尼森和那個嗜酒的楊雖然整天混在一起，但看來酒量並沒什麼進步。  
想到這裡，萊茵哈特感到一絲愉悅。即使是那個楊，也無法改變吉爾菲艾斯什麼。  
吉爾菲艾斯還是和以往一樣，喝了三杯酒就開始臉紅，到了第六杯已經無法思考了。  
昨晚為了確保他喝醉，硬是讓他喝了八杯酒。吉爾菲艾斯離席時，已經連站都站不穩，只能留宿在宮內。  
如果讓吉爾菲艾斯離開獅子之泉，也許下次見面，吉爾菲艾斯又將退回原有的距離之外。萊茵哈特必須以確保自己始終存在吉爾菲艾斯周圍的方式，避免他有多餘的時間去思考。

先讓全費沙知道吉爾菲艾斯大公重新回到朕的身邊吧。  
發布大公回費沙的新聞⋯⋯簡明直接，但不夠隆重。  
除此之外，最快速、公開的方式⋯⋯舉行宴會。  
新聞媒體和人民們對於帝國和皇室，永遠都帶著一股天真的童話幻想。而皇帝舉辦的宴會，會是能勾起所有人最大興趣的題材。  
吉爾菲艾斯在海尼森老是忙著出席各種宴會、動不動就和這個那個人跳舞。  
萊茵哈特想起那些吉爾菲艾斯穿著大公禮服，懷裡擁著淑女、隨著音樂轉動的監視畫面，撇了撇嘴。  
宴會這東西形式浪費、鋪張無聊，但偶爾有其作用，並非毫無意義。  
例如，用於宣示主權。

打定主意後，萊茵哈特再次注視吉爾菲艾斯的睡臉。  
吉爾菲艾斯的睫毛輕輕顫動，似乎將要醒來了。  
今早吉爾菲艾斯想必會因為宿醉很不好受。萊茵哈特感到一絲愧疚。  
他起身離開臥室，帶上房門後，吩咐門外的侍從送溫水和醒酒藥給大公。  
————————  
從未舉辦過宴會的萊茵哈特皇帝陛下，在吉爾菲艾斯大公回到費沙述職的第二天晚上，將舉行盛大的歡迎宴會。  
新聞媒體們都準確地捕捉到了皇帝意欲表現的深意。  
宴會的邀請函送出的半小時之內，新聞爆炸性地開始充塞各大媒體。  
從娛樂性的宴會規模構想、邀請對象預測，到政治性的皇帝與大公關係變化分析，應有盡有。  
萊茵哈特在辦公室內一邊伸出白皙的手指撥動投影螢幕確認新聞內容，一邊露出笑容。  
分析的不錯啊。  
嗯，正如你所說的。  
預測正確。吉爾菲艾斯大公將重回費沙。

計畫表面上如萊茵哈特所願進行，實際上卻並非如此。  
因為萊茵哈特沒有發現，自己從未思考過吉爾菲艾斯的意願。  
————————  
哎唷。結果只寫了過場。  
下一更楊會上線，為了讓楊上線我會加油！


	11. Chapter 11

吉爾菲艾斯是被陣陣頭痛喚醒的。  
隨著意識逐漸清晰，頭痛的感覺也更加敏銳，最後幾乎和伴隨血管跳動、從內部敲擊大腦一樣不適。  
為什麼呢？吉爾菲艾斯腦子裡一片茫然。他慢慢扶著床墊坐起身來。  
隨著起身的動作，太陽穴突突跳動，頭痛得像要裂開，嘴裡也像被塞了一團棉花般乾燥。  
吉爾菲艾斯用力閉緊雙眼，忍過一陣突發其來的嘔吐感。  
他想起自己仍然身在獅子之泉，昨晚萊茵哈特硬是讓自己喝了超過酒量的酒。  
看來這就是宿醉了。不應該超過自己界限的。但萊茵哈特大人昨晚心情那麼好、一直露出那麼開心的笑容，不想讓他的笑容消失、不想違逆他的意思。  
即使吉爾菲艾斯知道萊茵哈特正在刻意讓他多喝，他的心裡仍然沒有產生過拒絕的念頭。

敲門聲輕輕響起。  
吉爾菲艾斯低頭看了看自己身上的衣服。已經被換上睡衣了，只是皺得不成樣子⋯⋯他用力扯了扯衣角，試圖把前襟稍微拉平，以顯得不那麼失禮。  
「請進。」  
話一出口，他立刻緊緊壓住太陽穴。頭好痛。

兩名侍女一前一後走進屋內，屈膝行禮。  
「殿下，早安。」  
「早。」  
吉爾菲艾斯已經顧不得禮貌問題了。話越少越好，一開口就是頭痛。  
「陛下吩咐您一醒來就送上溫水和解酒藥，吃了藥可以舒緩宿醉。請用。」  
「謝謝。」  
後方的侍女端著銀盤，她輕巧地上前，快速無聲地把水杯和放著藥丸的小瓷盤放在桌上後退回原位。  
前方的侍女低垂著頭，再次開始說明。  
「陛下今晚將在紅寶石之廳為殿下舉辦歡迎宴會，請殿下服藥後安心在宮內休息。陛下賞賜給殿下一套新禮服，傍晚會送進您的臥室。此外，陛下吩咐，」  
「抱歉，等等。」吉爾菲艾斯再次忍不住閉上雙眼、壓緊太陽穴。「我的臥室⋯⋯在哪？」  
沒有回答。  
吉爾菲艾斯詫異地抬頭，正好對上了侍女驚訝的表情。她立刻低頭回覆：  
「這、這裡就是您的臥室。此、此外，陛下吩咐為您在臥室裡準備早膳，陛下稍後將返回和殿下一起用膳。」  
如實傳遞訊息後，兩人再度行了一次屈膝禮、快速離開了。

為什麼皇宮裡會有自己的臥室？是什麼時候準備的？準備的用意是什麼？  
吉爾菲艾斯壓下種種疑問，簡單地觀察了「您的臥室」。  
簡潔的風格和獅子之泉其他廳室一致。所有傢俱上都空蕩蕩的，沒有使用的痕跡。這是當然，畢竟「房間的主人」從未在這裡居住過。  
當吉爾菲艾斯的目光移動到牆上的畫時，他再也無法移開視線。  
那是一幅巨大的等身人物畫，畫的是一坐一站的帝國皇帝與大公。這是一幅基於影像、揉合幻想而完成的畫，因為在吉爾菲艾斯的記憶中，他們從未留下相同構圖的影像檔案。  
吉爾菲艾斯仔細地觀察這幅畫。它被下令繪製、被掛在這間房間裡，都代表著萊茵哈特的意向。這次回到費沙，萊茵哈特想告訴自己的事，也許就在這幅畫中。  
畫中皇帝身著大禮服、戴著皇冠，卻並非坐在玉座上，而是坐在伯倫希爾的指揮座上。吉爾菲艾斯則是穿著大公禮服，站在皇帝身旁。  
畫很美。萊茵哈特大人蒼冰色的眼眸閃電般銳利，黃金般的長髮閃耀明亮。抿起的雙唇充滿意志力，像是下一秒就要輕輕開啟、發出命令、改變宇宙的命運。但是他將不會開口，因為他的嘴角正醞釀著一個微小的笑容。他想著什麼呢？  
至於畫中的自己⋯⋯你是誰？  
畫中的大公殿下微笑著，那是他幼時的笑容。20歲之後，他已經沒有再這樣笑過了。年長後雖然得到了很多，卻因此失去了最珍貴的寶物——和萊茵哈特之間平等的友情。  
那是他的立足點，失去之後他幾乎無法自處，不知道該何去何從。此後，他就無法再像幼時那樣笑了。  
畫家的想像力很豐富，大概是看著萊茵哈特大人提供的幼時影像檔案，畫出了指定的「現在的大公」的笑容。

萊茵哈特大人希望現在的我像從前那樣笑嗎？  
好的。我會努力的。  
吉爾菲艾斯的目光下移。畫中兩人的位置在同一線上，不分前後。  
也許這才是萊茵哈特大人想藉著畫告訴我的事。吉爾菲艾斯想著。  
多神奇啊，什麼事都不必做，光只是時間和距離，竟然連萊茵哈特大人都能改變。

吉爾菲艾斯想著萊茵哈特的轉變。如果萊茵哈特大人願意重拾過往，對自己而言自然是全盤接受。不論萊茵哈特大人給予什麼，自己始終都是全盤接受。  
但吉爾菲艾斯不會將這次的種種示好，視為萊茵哈特的道歉或暗示。

————————  
吞下解酒藥沒多久，頭痛就快速地像潮水般退去。  
籠罩在腦子裡的朦朧感消失後，吉爾菲艾斯想起自己竟忘了和楊聯絡。  
楊雖然不至於會擔心自己的安危，但還是應該儘快讓他知道自己平安無事⋯⋯

吉爾菲艾斯坐回床邊，在床邊櫃上尋找自己的個人終端。櫃子上沒有，抽屜裡⋯⋯有了。  
吉爾菲艾斯打開終端，正要吩咐接通楊家時，門被輕敲了兩下後推開了。

萊茵哈特看著吉爾菲艾斯正準備和人聯絡，明亮的眸子立刻沉下。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，準備和誰聯絡？」  
「⋯⋯早安，萊茵哈特大人。」  
吉爾菲艾斯一開口就用名字稱呼自己，令萊茵哈特的心情大好，不打算再去追究顯而易見的那個姓氏。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，把終端收起來，我們吃早餐吧！」  
「好的。」  
吉爾菲艾斯點頭，把終端重新放回抽屜裡。因為他那順著自己心意的行動，萊茵哈特微笑起來。  
「你餓了吧？我讓廚房煮了粥，還多準備了一些果汁。我查了資料，宿醉要多攝取水份，但不能喝含咖啡因的飲料，所以今早我們不喝咖啡。」  
萊茵哈特拉著吉爾菲艾斯的手，讓他坐到窗旁的小桌邊，自己在對面落座。  
「不過，我好懷念吉爾菲艾斯泡的咖啡。不知道什麼時候能再喝到？」  
「如果您想喝，我在費沙期間，隨時都能泡給您喝。」  
萊茵哈特的眸子暗了一瞬，又很快重新亮起。  
「⋯⋯嗯。只要你在費沙！」  
—————————  
嗯？嗯？？我明明這麼努力了，楊為何還沒出場？？？  
可惡～～～加油啊我！


End file.
